


【兔k】Happy together （上）

by LORDlevi



Category: Street Dance of China, 这就是街舞
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 11:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LORDlevi/pseuds/LORDlevi
Summary: 当这街的兔k（2019）遇见过去还没参加过综艺节目的兔k（2017）





	【兔k】Happy together （上）

**Author's Note:**

> 不同平行宇宙的双兔k 含换妻play和ak水仙的4p预警⚠️  
超级超级OOC预警⚠️  
在走情还是走肉两边纠结过，最后还是纯肉肉肉肉了⚠️

“意乱情迷极易流逝，难耐这夜春光浪费；  
难道你可遮掩着身体，分享一切。  
—— 林夕《春光乍泄》”

“哇，好香啊。感觉已经好久没吃过阿k做的早餐了。”王亚龙走进厨房，闻到厨房里诱人的食物的味道不禁对阿k表示赞叹道。他抓了抓自己刚睡醒乱乱的卷发，走到饭桌前搭着另一个“阿k”的脖子坐到他身边。

“另一个阿k”，或者说，是同样和王亚龙来自2019的陈杰，惭愧地低头小声说，“啊，因为最近太多工作太忙了嘛。等我回去了没那么忙了会补偿你的…”

“嗯？”王亚龙揉揉陈杰柔软的黑发，一本正经地公然开车道，“在床上补偿我吗？那不用等回去，今晚就可以。”

还没等陈杰反应过来，还留着白金短发的兔子瞄到阿k的脸“腾”得一下就红了。在看对面两人打情骂俏的同时，兔子扒拉碟子里的火腿鸡蛋三明治，还不忘偷偷用余光去打量旁边他的阿k的表情。

“他的阿k”。

这样的想法忍不住让他心里酸涩了一下。和前几天突然从某个2019的平行世界穿越的王亚龙和陈杰不同，他和这个年代的阿k属于2017年，而且不像他们能够随时随地24小时旁若无人秀恩爱如同热恋期的情侣似的，这个世界里他和他的阿k的关系可“塑料”多了。

他看见顶着黑色美杜莎脏辫的阿k脸都快埋在盘子里不敢看自己，内心默默叹气。果然看到未来（虽然来自另一个世界）的他们居然亲密到领证结婚的地步，仅仅是在发情期互帮互助的炮友关系的他们，怎么样都会感到古怪又尴尬吧。

阿k的确感到古怪又尴尬。

但兔子不知道的是，阿k心里可远远不止尴尬而已。

就在几天前，他在xcrew集训的宿舍⁽¹⁾里发现突然多了两个人，虽然面孔都是熟悉得不能再熟悉，但外形和气质却微妙得让人感到陌生。

在下意识匆忙给兔子打了电话叫他过来之后，阿k边跟声称来自2019年的“兔子”和“阿k”对了对彼此的状况，边忍不住一直盯着对方“阿k”看 —— 头上黑发烫成一撮一撮的小辫子，眼角画着两道利索上挑的黑色眼线，穿着也是自己从来没见过估计也暂时买不起的LV —— 

未来的自己好有钱好有衣品而且居然会化妆诶。

对面的“兔子”也染回了黑发，发梢微卷着和他身上与生俱来的慵懒气质十分搭配，眼神也没有他的兔子一般锋利，而是带着戏谑的不可捉摸，看得阿k无所适从。

兔子从外面赶到阿k的房间后，莫名很快就接受了多了一对穿越时空的自己和阿k。两边对了一下各自的性别和气味，发现两边的气味居然对不上。

“我是omega，信息素是薄荷桃子汽水。”阿k率先说道。

“我A，味道柠檬伏特加。”兔子接。

“我是omega，信息素是胡椒玫瑰⁽²⁾。”陈杰（为了区分他们打算叫异世界的兔k本名）指了指自己，又指了指王亚龙，“他也是alpha，信息素也是酒，不过是雪松白兰地。”说完对兔子嫣然（兔子视角）笑了一下。

兔子冷不防地哆嗦了一下，说实话他只是因为喜欢看科幻电影所以很快接受了时空穿越的设定，但是要他迅速接受一个带着浓妆几乎称得上“美艳”的xcrew队长那几乎还是不可能的。话说，他想着，陈杰为什么还要介绍王亚龙的信息素？顺便吗？

“那么说，”王亚龙用他看过的科幻漫画书的参考分析道，“我们应该不是同一条时间线的，因为信息素几乎不可能改变的。那我们估计是穿越到了两年前的另一个平行世界。”

“诶，” 兔子惊悚地看着陈杰撅着嘴冲王亚龙撒娇，两只眼睛扑闪扑闪地仿佛快要掉眼泪，“那万一我们回不去怎么办啊昂…xcrew怎么办？我们后面的行程和比赛怎么办？家里人找不到我们怎么办…？”

接下来让兔子和阿k更惊悚的事情发生了。王亚龙十分自然而然地搂住陈杰的肩，柔声道：“没事的k，我们穿越到另一个平行世界而不是回到过去，说明我们时空可能出现了扭曲，按理说过几天时空恢复了我们就能回去了。别担心，有我在。”话音刚落，就掰过怀里的男人的脸给对方一个法式接吻。

兔子和阿k：“……………………………”

阿k瞳孔疯狂震动，下意识就去看兔子，结果发现对方惊得差点没找着魂，小小的眼睛里装着大大的疑问，一脸空白得看着对面亲得难解难分的两个异世界的同位体。

一吻吻尽，陈杰舔了舔嘴角，转头看见两座大惊失色的“石雕”，怪异地问了句，“？嗯…怎么了？”

“……啊，差点忘了你们这时候没结婚呢。”

兔子和阿k：“……………………………？？？？！”

讨论的最后，他们打算把阿k的房间留给陈杰和王亚龙，阿k搬去和隔壁兔子住。兔子“啊啊啊”得崩溃着先回去收拾自己乱糟糟的兔窝了，等阿k在他房间收拾好洗漱用品和衣物再过去。

阿k临走前，他五味杂陈地看着在房间里即使没有光明正大做着亲昵动作，举手投足之间有着老夫老妻默契的两人，心底默默浮起一丝苦涩的嫉羡。

却不料他别样的目光被陈杰敏锐地察觉到了。

这几天，王亚龙和陈杰都在数着数过日子。一方面是在预估他们的时空多久能恢复正常，另一方面还因为陈杰的发情期快到了。

其实四人这么分房间不单单因为王亚龙和陈杰的“夫妻”关系，两只omega虽然来自不同世界不同时间，但他们的发情期时间都是一致的。作为陈杰/阿k的丈夫/炮友，这段时间住在一起还能照顾发情期是正正好的。

同样数着日子的还有阿k，作为一个“麻烦”的omega，他不得不在每天繁琐的工作和辛苦的练习中挤出精力偷偷记录自己的身体状况。按理说今天就该到他的发情期了，他悄悄往兔子的方向望过去，结果被直接逮个正着。

兔子对上阿k的视线，不动声色地挪到他身边，挑了挑眉：“怎么了？”

“………没事。”阿k撇过头去。

“啊，对了。”兔子正了正帽子，说：“miki不是说这两天给我们放假休息吗？今晚几个朋友约我出去吃个饭，应该会晚点回，ok吧？”

“当然没关系，”阿k不着痕迹地咬了咬自己口腔里的肉。多晚回？什么朋友？你注意安全。早点回来。我今晚发情了怎么办？你能不能不要离开我？“没关系的。”

看着阿k刻意躲闪的眼神，兔子内心有点不好受，但也把心里的话吞下去了。

夜幕降临。

阿k和陈杰的发情期如期而至，阿k洗好澡缩进被窝里。他本来想着要不要久违地打管抑制剂，但想又觉得委屈。他又不是没有床伴，凭什么要他消耗身体健康打抑制剂呢？都怪兔子。阿k越想越委屈，鼻头发酸眼泪打转（阿k认为自己是因为发情期才变得多愁伤感了起来）。反正这两天放假他躲在酒店房间里也没关系，只是今晚会难熬一点罢了。

正在他强迫自己不去想给兔子打电话的时候，隔壁隔音不怎么好的房间传来了“自己”的一声细微的娇喘，接着就是床“哐哐哐”的撞墙声，把阿k吓得差点爆出粤语的粗口。我叼啊我点解咁鬼死衰噶，他忿忿地想。兔子作为长期炮友连自己的发情期都不记得，看看隔壁，回来的时候当好撞见王亚龙提着大包小包的润滑啊营养剂啊准备和陈杰“共度”发情期。而自己呢？只有我的右手，连自慰棒都在隔壁忘了带过来。死兔子，坏兔子。

他心里闷闷不乐地骂着兔子，但身体和脑子已经忍不住思念起上次发情期自己和兔子的性爱了。阿k低头看了看自己胸前即使不用触碰就开始颤巍巍立起来的两点，贴着睡衣胀痛得难受。不用看他就已经知道自己内裤已经湿透了，生殖腔传来的瘙痒和空虚感像猫爪子一样抓挠自己的神经。

好想要。好想要。阿k忍不住侧躺着曲起腿来，吸了吸鼻子。今晚diy就diy吧。

他将睡衣撩到胸口，轻轻捏了捏自己因为发情期而饱胀的乳尖，由于omega激素乳头周围逐渐有了湿意。接着，他一只手探下去脱掉内裤揉着自己的花蒂，从花穴里漫出来的淫水很快打湿了他的手指。揉了大概五分钟，前段的性器已经起了头开始滴前列腺液，但麻痒的花穴里的空虚感伴着发情期的正式到来愈发严重起来。阿k翻身正躺，分开大腿，将一根手指“啵叽”一声探进湿漉漉的洞口。被入侵的穴壁敏感地裹挟着自己的手指，阿k顿了顿，很快本能地开始带着omega自带润滑的体液搅动抽插起来。

“啊……呜呜……嗯………”阿k嘴里发出破碎而又渴求的呻吟声，思绪慢慢放空，回到他和兔子的第一次。

当初是在比赛的酒店里，兔子在比赛的前三天突然发情了。当时是suta发现的兔子，可怜的beta连忙从隔壁miki房间里找到alpha抑制剂并和eazy合力按住“狂化”的兔子给他打上抑制剂。当天晚上经过xcrew内部人员的紧急商讨后，阿k作为xcrew唯一的omega，且还是发情期刚过打了抑制剂的单身大龄omega，被miki带到兔子房间门口。

他语重心长地对阿k说：“k呀，兔子现在应该没那么疯了，但是还是要小心，我等下先护你进去。”接着又以一种送女儿虎口的目光心疼地看着阿k，“记得帮他戴套，一定一定要戴！避孕药和抑制剂一起会有很大的副作用，最好还是不要吃。但是一旦兔子做出了什么过分的事情，不要犹豫，直接叫我，我就在隔壁。”他一定会让兔子吃不了兜着走的。

阿k“嗯！”得点了点头。于是miki开始敲门，敲了两分钟都没人应，没办法miki只好放出他海盐味的信息素，很快门就被兔子打开了。

“做什么。”兔子撞开门冰冷地怒瞪着外面的两个人，尤其是刚刚散发挑衅的alpha信息素的miki。“流氓兔”的外号名不虚传，天生的下垂眼让他在不笑的时候更加拒人于千里之外，强大冰冷的气场和他身上刺鼻的酒精气味更是令人感到危险。

miki一滞，阿k很快反应过来，“兔子我我，我是来帮你过发情期的！”

兔子垂眼看了阿k一眼，又冷冷扫了miki一眼，“我用抑制剂就行了。”

“可是…！”“兔子…！”话还没说完门就被啪得关上了。

阿k和miki面面相觑。自从街舞比赛为了支持abo平权不再将选手以性别分组比赛，出于公平是禁止任何人在比赛中散发信息素的。但到时候气氛一燃起来，以兔子这种易燃易爆炸的信息素万一控制不住，那就不只是退赛，而很有可能就得终生禁赛了。

后来miki再怎么敲门，海盐信息素四散得让隔壁三户人打电话投诉前台了，里面也没半点动静。“算了miki，”阿k捏着鼻子拉了拉miki的袖子，“他要是不想就不想吧。我明天会劝他的，尽量会在比赛前搞定。”

到了第二晚，再过一天就要比赛了，兔子在地上翻来覆去，手臂上被自己抓了好几道吓人渗血的抓痕。兔子的信息素比较特殊，高度数的伏特加又烈又不稳定，即使打了市面上的抑制剂，也很容易受影响。他当然清楚自己要是在比赛时控制不了自己是什么样的结果，阿k作为队长很有可能直接不让他参赛，但到时候他们之前那么多天练习的routine可能就要白费了。一想到阿k脸上的失望和纠结的目光，兔子头痛得快炸裂开来。

这时敲门声又响起来，兔子下意识充满敌意地紧盯着门，但阿k的声音又让他绷紧的肌肉瞬间放松下来。

“……兔子，是我，阿k。”

兔子缓缓打开门，之见阿k一个人站在门外，一脸担忧地对上兔子发红的眼睛。没等兔子开口，阿k先发制人：“我是自愿的。我知道舞蹈对你来说多重要。我是队长，有义务也有能力帮你解决问题。”

“兔子，让我帮你。好不好？我想帮你。”

兔子愣过神来，感受到一只柔软的手抚上自己的手臂，若有若无的桃子味缠绕在鼻尖。他看着阿k坚定的眼神，本来狂躁的心在刚刚看到阿k时满起来了，可现在感觉又好像有点失落落的。兔子痛苦地合上双眼，他当然不想因为发情期没有解决而失去舞蹈，但他心里深处也不想甚至更害怕因为发情期解决了而失去…

“阿k。”兔子睫毛投下的阴影挡住了他眼里翻涌的暗流，他沙哑地沉声道，“你别后悔。”

说罢便将阿k拉进房间。门被关上的一刹那，也是两人嘴唇相碰的一刹那，房间里便充斥着强烈的柠檬伏特加的烈酒味和清甜的薄荷桃子汽水味。不得不说，两人的相性度十分契合，从那以后，为了比赛和各自的私心，两个曾长期滥用抑制剂的单身ao便开始了长期炮友的关系。

回忆很快被自己前段性器的一个小高潮打断了。阿k抽出自己被淫水泡皱的手指，痛苦地发出一声叹气般的呻吟。发情期的omega只靠阴茎的高潮是满足不了的，习惯手指后的阴道变得贪婪无厌地蠕动着，仿佛渴望更粗更长的东西将它填满碾平。本来房间里只充满着自己桃子气泡水的味道，而刚刚沉迷于回忆和diy中的阿k，并没有发现自己的床上已经不知不觉多了一阵幽幽的玫瑰香和冷峻的酒味。

嘴角的一片湿热让阿k从高潮中回过神来，定睛一看，原来是浑身赤裸的陈杰不知道什么时候爬上床来舔舐着自己的嘴唇。阿k被吓得浑身一震，又很快发现了坐在床尾沙发上的身穿浴袍王亚龙，对方嘴角勾起一个懒洋洋的痞笑。陈杰趴到阿k身上，将布满激烈性事痕迹的裸体大大方方地展现出来，并冲他笑了笑。阿k发现陈杰即使没有画眼线，白净的脸上依旧有一种勾人的纯情与色欲相交的魅惑，简直和他那幽暗而诱惑的信息素相辅相成。

“啊啊，吓着你了。“果然陈杰无辜地睁大着眼睛，仿佛那个全身连条内裤都没穿就大咧咧跑到别人床上的人不是自己似的，“进来的时候就你缩在被子里，可能没听到我们进来的声音吧。你不是也发情了吗？怎么就一个人？”

原来隔壁王亚龙和陈杰在来了一两轮后发现隔壁可可怜怜的没有动静，打算来“安慰”落单的阿k一番。说着陈杰又啄了阿k两口，看着他在煎熬的发情期和高潮后的余韵中显得恍惚的脸，俯身含笑耳语道，“那我们来帮你吧。顺便让兔子来吃吃醋也挺好的。”

“什，什么…？！嗯………！”阿k被眼前突发情况弄的有点晕头转向，微张的小嘴很快就被陈杰的舌头占领了。陈杰的吻技十分高超，滑腻的香舌不断与阿k的缠绕着，他身上散发的诱人的野玫瑰的香味像是顶级的催情剂，手还不安分地在阿k身体上下摸索着。

与另一个自己接吻让阿k体会到了一种乱伦的刺激和快感，很快就被吻得魂不守舍直哼哼了。不一会儿，阿k身上的睡衣也被陈杰尽数褪去，两条光滑而赤裸的美好酮体互相抚摸着，交缠着。陈杰趴在阿k身上，吸吮他泛着湿意的粉色的乳头，舔弄得啧啧作响，水光粼粼。

过了一会儿，陈杰牵着阿k的手到自己因发情而变得柔软鼓胀的胸部，撒娇般说：“你也摸摸我嘛～”阿k脑子里被发情期搅得一片混乱，不得不听从眼前的另一个自己撒旦般的蛊惑，双手抚摸上陈杰同样纹着黑蝶的胸膛，不断搓揉拧压着他充血肿大的乳尖。

陈杰舒服得嗯哼哼叫了几声，一只手半握着两人的阴茎上下撸动。他把大腿插进阿k两腿之间，将阴囊下粉嫩而水润的omega阴部露出来，并用自己的妹妹小幅度磨蹭着阿k的妹妹。两个omega最神秘的私处里流出的汁液通过摩擦溅得到处都是，在床单上留下一片深色的水痕。情到深处二人都情不自禁发出色情的呻吟，房间里的桃子和玫瑰味愈发芬馥起来。

坐在床尾沙发上的王亚龙满意地欣赏着面前两只猫咪春光外泄的“ov现场直播”，不忘大开着双腿给自己打飞机。在他的老二硬得不能更硬的时候，便起身走到床头酿酿酱酱的两只猫咪旁边。

陈杰最先对突如其来的雪松白兰地作出反应，撑起上半身熟稔地扶着自己丈夫的肉柱嘬了一口。接着他将阿k拉起来，手把手指引他摸自家alpha的滚烫勃发的阴茎，依旧迷迷糊糊的阿k也被alpha身上强烈的醇香所吸引，但他还是害羞为难地看了陈杰一眼。

“没关系的，”陈杰舔了舔阿k后颈的腺体，脸上也有着因发情染上的不正常的潮红。他让阿k做出跪爬的姿势并将王亚龙的阴茎对到阿k嘴边，“我是你的同位体啊，我们都是一样的。”

别说阿k和陈杰一样，兔子和王亚龙也是一样的，尤其是他们的老二 —— 即使在alpha中依旧傲人的粗长，连勃起后的弧度也是一样的翘 ——阿k一边吞吐王亚龙的茎身一边胡思乱想到。王亚龙捋了捋阿k的脏辫，被他温暖湿润的口腔包裹舒服得让他喉咙里发出一声赞叹的低吼，便开始前后抽插着直抵阿k狭窄的喉头。

嘴里硕大的巨物塞得阿k都兜不住嘴里的唾液，混着王亚龙的腺液从嘴角漫出来，顺着脖子滑向胸前。鼻尖充盈着的alpha信息素也让他腿软得不行，下体的淫液似乎又像泉水般汩汩涌动着，止不住地顺着分开的大腿流下来。

陈杰移到阿k身后，揉了揉他又白又翘的臀瓣就将三根手指并拢捅进他不断张合着的小穴里。阿k一边呜呜咽咽地卖力舔舐着面前的巨物，一边把他漂亮的小屁股摇晃得更厉害了，打着圈儿用肉穴迎合身后的手指。

“哇，阿k好多水哦。”陈杰用一种天真浪漫的口吻称赞到。

他像是一个堕落的淫欲天使，乖巧地歪着头怂恿别人做着下流的性事。如果说阿k是一只懵懂嗲人的小野猫，甜美娇媚而不自知；那陈杰就是只具有清纯的迷惑性，但漂亮勾人又风情万种的猫咪小妖精，天下无论男人女人alpha没有不被他迷得沦陷，臣服跪倒在他的脚边的。

当兔子还在酒局的时候，一种奇怪的不安感让他坐立难安。即使是跟好久没见的发小和他带的好几个omega在一起喝酒，他脑子里还是忍不住想到今天阿k跟他在练舞房交谈时的样子。

日。别想了。

他觉得他并不擅长处理和阿k的关系。因为自己太喜欢他了。他想做情人，但怕连朋友都做不到，只好折中选做一个长期炮友。说实话，从异世界来的两人的到来着实让自己心猿意马了一会儿，但每次看见阿k的脸又忍不住控制。兔子绝对不是一个优柔寡断的人，但是面对阿k，他总渴求更多。越来越多，越来越多。他害怕这种无穷无尽的渴求会变成黑洞伤害到阿k，只好藏在心底吞噬他自己。

兔子忍不住对阿k的爱慕 —— 爱他跳舞时孩童般神采奕奕的眼睛，爱他汗水打湿后背时身上的汗水味和药酒味，爱他在床上染上情欲时的泫然欲泣的脸 —— 但又小心翼翼地保持距离，将自己心中深处滋生的最阴暗堕落的怪物锁进潘多拉的盒子里。无论台上还是私下，阿k的每次回眸都是毒药，每次拥抱都在杀死兔子。

他知道阿k作为xcrew队长，有着可怕的自虐式“顾全大局”的习惯，动不动就是为了队友或比赛拼命。所以他们这段关系，兔子很怕阿k只是为了帮队友解决生理需求而解决生理需求，怕阿k自我牺牲来“祭献”给自己……

啊，话说他们这个月是不是……

卧槽我个板马的苕比⁽³⁾！！！

兔子突然二话不说连招呼也不打一声就从破门离开了酒局，他终于意识到今天阿k欲言又止的表情是怎么一回事了。

等兔子急急忙忙打开房门就被里头混合的果香花香酒香信息素熏红了眼，他连忙关上门往卧室里走。即使自我催眠了好久，但脑海里还是浮现出好几段阿k和miki啊jc啊小奇的互动。当他气势腾腾得带着他骇人的酒精味冲进卧室却看见眼前的荒诞旖旎的“春宫图”时，顿时不知所措地定在原地，攻掠性的信息素减了大半，反而裤子里瞬间胀了一个不小的“帐篷”。

只见自己的阿k正被自己的同位体捞着着膝窝大开大合地操干，还一面仰起头抓着另一个阿k的双腿，舌头在陈杰隐秘处若隐若现地滑动。兔子第一反应是硬了，第二反应是醉了，房间里浓郁的蜜桃香和玫瑰香跟原子弹似的投落到兔子脑里，生生把自己发情期炸出来了。

就在兔子进来的那一刻，来回动作的三个人都停了下来不约而同地转身看他。王亚龙有点被他刚刚暴力破门的信息素给挑衅到，有些不爽地瞥向他；陈杰从阿k脸上下来，俯身跌在床边，一边色气地喘息着一边无辜地吧眨着双眼看着门口的外来者；而阿k将殷红的舌头从陈杰的花穴里抽出来，还带出几丝晶莹的黏液，他情迷意乱地往散发着熟悉信息素的兔子望去，“兔子…？”

“你，你们在干嘛……”上头的兔子红着脸干巴巴地问道。

“嗯～”陷入发情期的阿k实在忍不住，眼眶簌簌地掉落几颗晶莹的泪珠，用脚跟刮划着王亚龙的肩，“呜呜…我们发情期到了…王亚龙，亚龙，求求你动一动嘛～～呜呜……”

“兔子。”这时依在床尾的陈杰软绵绵地叫他，引得兔子忍不住去看他。

“他们…？”兔子在陈杰直勾勾的注视下感觉脸上的火已经沿着耳朵烧到后背去了，“…你不介意……？”

兔子不知道是不是他看错了，陈杰瞄了眼他忍不住全勃的下半身，脸上掠过一丝动人心魄的抚媚，空气中弥漫着的玫瑰香气越发妖冶诱人起来。

“嗯……陈杰就是阿k，兔子就是王亚龙咯。既然遇到了，不如一起度过吧……”

说完他整理了一下姿势，塌着腰趴伏在床上，将自己的翘臀高高撅起，双手扒开自己白嫩的臀瓣露出自己刚刚被阿k舔得水光潋滟的穴口，做出一副任君采撷的样子。陈杰歪头埋在白色床单里只露出两只黑得发亮的猫一般的眸子迷离地看向兔子：

“兔子…操我嘛……”

就在兔子晕乎乎地迈开向前的第一步的一刻，这场心照不宣的foursome便拉开了帷幕了。

兔子迅速脱光衣裤扒掉内裤，爬上床跪在陈杰身后，对准他大敞湿泞的穴口，缓慢而坚定地把早已硬得发疼的阴茎全尽挺了进去。被阴茎填满和被软肉包裹着的满足感让两人难耐不住地发出长长的呻吟来。还没等陈杰适应兔子的入侵，兔子便扶着陈杰精瘦的腰开始抽插。

粗大整段插进花穴直抵子宫口的媚肉，又整段抽出带出莹亮的淫液。每次的插入都插进深得让陈杰忍不住尖叫，但每次抽出都让穴肉不舍地挽留，没有巨物填充让他心里痒痒的饥渴得不行。在来回这么几下后，陈杰呜咽着用屁股往后蹭了几下兔子的小腹，回头用酥辣的眼神娇嗔着示意兔子。兔子坏坏地笑了笑，终于不再坏心眼玩他，抓着陈杰的臀腰直挺挺地插入然后就是一顿猛烈的操干。

硬挺的阴茎冲撞着内腔的敏感点，动作和他的信息素一般有着赤裸裸的侵略性，仿佛要将陈杰拆吃入腹，激得他不断发出骚浪的淫叫。陈杰放浪形骸的浪叫着实把兔子吓了一跳，什么“啊啊啊兔子好大”“操死我吧呜呜呜”，听得兔子脸红耳赤。

他发现身下来自未来的阿k要比他阿k在床上放的更开来，虽然他的阿k味道很甜，但清淡的薄荷味证明了阿k骨子里矜冷。在以往无论多么激烈的性事，他都倔强地咬住嘴唇，羞于发出过分放荡的呻吟，要实在被操疼了还会气得起身咬兔子一口，直到达到高潮了才忍不住哭唧唧地兔子兔子得叫唤。他是兔子的生命之光，欲望之火，他的小洛丽塔。

而现在被他操着的陈杰是另一个极端，胡椒玫瑰的味道直接，热辣而迷人 —— 他是一颦一笑就能轻而易举迷倒众生的Dita⁽⁴⁾，是绝世的妖精。他毫不掩饰自己眼里纯粹的对情欲的渴望，身体像一座梦幻的天宫，令人流连忘返，迷失在他融入骨髓的性感与骚情。

两人一模一样又完全不一样的面孔在兔子眼前不断交替又重合，陈杰就是阿k，兔子就是王亚龙，被酒精和性欲支配了兔子脑海里响起了陈杰之前塞壬蛊惑般的话。

“嗯啊…兔子好硬，好热哦～额啊，好舒服啊啊～～～”陈杰抓着床单拖着尾音发出甜腻而淫糜的浪叫，细腰和大腿止不住地哆嗦着。他松软潮热的肉穴不知饕足地绞住粗长的肉棒不放，溢出的淫水随着抽插淋在两人结合处并发出咕唧咕唧的声音。陈杰的身材偏瘦，但是屁股却十分的圆润丰腴，随着兔子的挺动的节奏浪荡地摇晃着，与兔子小腹撞击时都会掀起一阵阵肉浪，过于丰富的视觉冲击让兔子埋在花穴里的阴茎又不住涨大两分。

“你可以试试他另一个洞，”在一旁抱着阿k操干着的王亚龙突然对兔子说，“他很喜欢这个的。”陈杰听闻头埋得更深了，甬道忍不住期待般的收缩了几下，逼得兔子发出一声低吼，心里忍不住骂了一句骚货。

于是在王亚龙的指点下，他摸了一把陈杰的腿根，手指上沾满黏腻的情液当作润滑，揉了揉陈杰上面粉嫩的菊穴。等扩张得差不多了，兔子就将手指直挺挺地戳了进去，炙热紧致的肠肉裹着兔子的手指不好抽动，他只好一边小幅度顶弄陈杰的花穴，一边拍了拍他浑圆的小屁股，示意他放松点。果然被掌掴了几下屁股后，陈杰后穴里分泌出黏糊糊的肠液，使得兔子的手指可以来回摁压翻搅着穴道里的软肉了。

陈杰后面两个洞都被兔子狎亵顶弄着，爽得“嗯嗯啊啊”得叫个不停。不同的情液和汗水混在一起顺着臀沟流向深陷的腰窝，线条美丽的肉体在床上娇艳绽放，在兔子眼里显得格外迷人。操弄了十多分钟左右，兔子的手指狠狠戳中了后穴里一个突起的软肉，陈杰呼吸一滞，扭着臀腰射了出来。

兔子抽出后穴的手指，双手握住陈杰满盈的臀肉，把它揉捏成不同形状，时不时还把他的屁股拍得通红，发出清脆的“啪啪”声。热辣辣的触感让陈杰爽得没边，穴肉剧烈抽搐着，两眼一翻就迎来了阴道高潮。痉挛的肉壁绞得兔子爽得差点缴械，不得不停下来粗喘，感受高热甬道里争先恐后涌出的热流浇灌到自己的龟头上。

陈杰趴在床上休息了一阵后，又忍不住难耐地摆腰晃臀地前后操自己，用哭腔撒娇着，“呜嗯…还不够我还要…想要兔子的大肉棒操我～”这些甜腻下流的淫声浪语叫得兔子又羞又硬，性器还埋在陈杰里面就猛得把陈杰翻了个身。

陈杰坐到这个位置已经很久没有被这么粗暴地对待了，瞬间又情欲高涨地勃起了，连玫瑰的香气也势均力敌地和酒精味相撞着。他从善如流地用腿夹住兔子的腰，精瘦的手臂搂住兔子的脖子去舔他的耳垂，热气喷在兔子脖颈，轻喘着：“哥哥好棒啊…哥哥快射进我的子宫，把我插得含不住你的孩子……”兔子哪里听过阿k在床上这样叫过他，强忍着成结的冲动，红着眼又开始在陈杰身上卖力鞭挞猛干，挺着劲瘦的腰狠插猛捣着身下小婊子的不知饕足的骚穴。

跟兔子那边相比，王亚龙这儿要显得更游刃有余得多。

一轮过后，还没等阿k从被插射的高潮晃过神来，就被王亚龙健实的手臂抱起跨坐在大腿上。一阵天旋地转令他不禁惊呼了一声，体内的肉柱又贯穿到了一个可怕的深度。阿k和兔子由于尴尬的炮友关系，还没有开发那么多体位，这种骑乘的姿势让阿k感到陌生得有点恐惧。

“没事的，”王亚龙与他耳鬓厮磨，大手安抚般抚摸他漂亮的蝴蝶骨，“你会喜欢的。”说着拍了拍阿k的臀尖，示意他动起来。阿k羞红了脸，可怜巴巴地看了男人一眼，见对方无动于衷地坏笑着，只好抬起屁股在王亚龙的老二上下颠簸着。

王亚龙身上的白兰地酒香混着稳重冷静的雪松味，温柔地引领着阿k的情欲。阿k发现王亚龙要比兔子更肉一点，抱着很舒服。他扒拉着王亚龙厚实的背部，两条细长的小腿交在他腰后，让王亚龙掰开自己的臀瓣方便活塞运动。在自给自足地骑了几下后，阿k很快进入了状态并找到了适合的韵律和节奏，无师自通地在王亚龙的硬挺上耸动着腰肢和屁股。硕大的龟头由于重力深入到难以置信的深度，研磨着自己敏感的子宫口，自己食髓知味的媚肉近乎贪婪地吮吸着王亚龙的肉棒，仿佛要将他榨干似的。

肉棒刺戳进身体如同破开了一颗熟烂饱满的水蜜桃，泛滥的淫水溅湿了股间，发出令人脸红心跳的噗嗤噗嗤的水声。陈杰骑在王亚龙身上驰骋，脏辫也跟着动作晃动着，意乱情迷之间感受到了一种从未拥有过的掌控的快感。

阿k双臂把王亚龙的头紧紧箍在自己胸前，胸膛上的黑色蝴蝶这时被染上情欲的泛红，随着呼吸像是在轻颤着双翼。王亚龙自觉地舔弄着阿k胸前的花蕾，引得阿k情不自禁地发出情动的急喘。王亚龙时不时还用牙齿轻轻叼起磕碰着阿k敏感的乳头，不一会儿他就感到一股暖流击中自己鼓胀的胸部，一小柱omega发情期分泌的奶液从乳尖射进王亚龙嘴中。

“嗯啊…啊啊……！”阿k情不自禁发出猫咪叫春般的淫叫，同时湿热的肉壁紧紧地收裹着肉茎一圈。阿k的腰瞬间软了下来，身子钉在王亚龙的坚挺上张着嘴巴喘息着，迟迟没有动作。王亚龙又往上顶了顶，阿k呜咽一声，还处于敏感期的小穴顿时喷射了一大股大股黏腻的情液，但大部分的春水都被王亚龙粗大的阴茎堵住了肉洞，一时间阿k感到自己里面又湿又涨。

“呜呜…没力气了～”阿k埋在王亚龙颈边，两人被汗水涔湿的头发柔软地交织在一起，因高潮而泛红的眼角流出生理性泪水，软绵绵地嗲声道：“嗯～里面好胀…好难受～坐不动了嘛……”

无论是阿k还是陈杰都要比王亚龙小一号，阿k很轻，小小一只缩在自己怀里，略长的黑色脏辫显得他更加幼小。小小的巴掌脸上沾满泪痕显得清纯又可怜，但蠕动的穴道却在扭扭捏捏吞吐着自己的阴茎，真的像个失足的未成年少女。

王亚龙失笑，他已经很久没有看到阿k在床上羞涩又泪眼婆娑的样子了，于是低头亲了亲阿k的脏辫，托住他湿漉漉的小屁股猛然发起激烈的撞击，顶撞着怀里的小猫的淫穴。

“嗯？爽不爽？”王亚龙的汗水也顺着侧鬓流下来，细眯着眼睛看着神魂颠倒地骑在自己身上的阿k，戏弄道：“爸爸操得你爽不爽。”说着缓慢了顶弄的速度。

“呜呜呜……爽，好爽～”被操懵脑子了的小猫不满男人的怠慢，脸上滚烫的泪水混着汗水从面颊滴落，毫无羞耻地哭喘着，“爸爸不要停，好爽，爸爸操我……～！”

王亚龙听罢满意地咬了一口阿k的下巴，下半身又开始了高速凶狠的戳刺。熟知阿k身体每个敏感点的王亚龙每次的挺动都狠狠碾过花穴里最隐秘的那一点，横冲直撞着将内壁的褶皱撑到最大，几乎要捅进最内部最狭窄的子宫口。小猫无助地抓着王亚龙的背，下意识摸上自己的肚皮，有一种要被捅穿的错觉。

阿k在王亚龙的阴茎上颠动起伏，嘴里发出无力掩饰的舒服的娇喘。过于刺激的体位和操干在他眼前炸出白光，阴道高潮一个接着一个，炙热的阴道止不住地痉挛着，内腔像是打开了一个喷头，丰沛的淫液一涌而下，汁水随着阴茎抽插的冲击喷溅在两人身上，红肿的阴唇瓣湿得几乎要含不住王亚龙的巨物。

tbc

**Author's Note:**

> （1）我不知道xcrew有没有集训，也不知道xcrew集训住的酒店还是宿舍。但是pwp不搞逻辑！没有宿舍他们哪有房间四批！所以就有宿舍！（所以是私设  
（2）参考柏林少女的香水。  
（3）我在网上东凑西凑成的一句武汉骂人的话，大意是：“我他妈个傻逼”，应该是这样，我又听不懂）。  
（4）著名脱衣舞娘蒂塔·万提斯(Dita Von Teese)。


End file.
